Supernatural Ascension
by M. LaTam
Summary: The new family has finally arrived. A 17th century ghost living in Salem. My name is Isabella Stone. In 1692, I had been publicly executed, accused of witchcraft. This is about Isabella a ghost, who meets a boy her age, Zak, in the 21st century. But things take a turn when a new ghost appears in the house that they are forced to share. i own nothing except the plot
1. First Meeting

Chapter One

I sat on the window seat in my old room. Boxes of clothes, books and other objects were stacked up against the walls around the room. The walls were still the same hardwood brown from the last family that came to live here. I sighed and looked out the window to see a moving truck. The new family has finally arrived. They should prepare for hell, my Hell. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a ghost. A seventeenth century ghost living in Salem, Massachusetts. My name is Isabella Stone. In 1692, I had been publicly executed, accused of witchcraft. A young boy stepped out of the driver's side of the truck and looked up at the house. He looked up to my window and his eyes narrowed slightly. I shuddered, feeling like he could actually see me. An older woman got out of the car and he turned to her. He said something and she looked toward me but her eyes filled with confusion. He looked back up at me and then headed into the front door. I growled in my throat with annoyance. I got up and pushed a box of clothes onto the floor in anger.

"Looks like they're staying," I muttered. The bedroom door suddenly opened and I stood face to face with the boy. I realized that he wasn't much of a boy. He was the same age as me, seventeen. He had short black hair and bright brilliant brown eyes. He was staring directly at me still.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Y-you can see me?" I stammered, stumbling back and bumping into the wall.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" he replied. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said chuckling. He moved closer to me. "What's your name?"

"Isabella," I whimpered in fear. "Y-you're not going to try to get rid of me, are you? You're not going to make me move on to the other side? Please, I don't want to leave. This is my home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Zak, who are you talking to?" the woman from before asked as she came to the door.

"Oh, to Isabella," he said. She looked around the room but didn't see me.

"Um, there's no one else in here," she told him, brushing her dark hair back behind her shoulder. He looked at me.

"But sh-," he stopped. "Never mind. There's no one here. I'll be down shortly, mom." She nodded and left. He turned back to me. He lowered his voice, "Why couldn't she see you? What are you?"

"I'm a ghost," I answered. He leant back against the wall in amazement.

"A real ghost," he breathed.

"You're not going to make me leave, are you?" I asked, worried.

"Why wouldn't I? This isn't where you belong anymore," he told me.

"This is my home!" I fumed, angered, stepping toward him. "I refuse to leave! Not unless my father burns for what he did to me!" A box flew into the wall behind him and I gasped. I backed into the corner and slid to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held them to my chest. I buried my head in my arms and cried quietly. "Just go away," I sobbed. "I want to be alone." He knelt down in front of me and placed his hand an inch from my cheek. I shuddered slightly, as if he had actually touched me. I looked up at him through my tears. He smiled kindly at me.

"All right. I won't make you leave," he told me. And the first time, in four centuries, I smiled at him.


	2. The Unfriendly Ghost

Chapter Two

Zak and I had grown closer since he and his mother moved into my home a week ago, but it was going to become much harder for me today. Today was the day Zak was starting at his new school. I sat on his bed in my old room as he walked out of his private bathroom, in skinny jeans and a black skull t-shirt. He chuckled as I flopped back on his bed. "What are you doing?" he inquired, drying his hair with a small towel.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, "Do you have to go?"

"Bella, I have to go to school. My mom would ground me if I don't go," he explained. He leant over me, reaching for his backpack. He looked down at me. "It's just for a couple hours and then I'll be back at three. Try not to terrorize my dog while I'm gone. My mom is headed to work in an hour. Be good today, please?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Couldn't you just stay here? You know I can't leave the house," I reminded.

"Have you even tried?" he teased. I pushed him onto the floor harshly. He landed on his back and started laughing.

"You're so mean to me, Zackary!" I exclaimed and threw his back at him. "Fine, just leave. I have nothing to do or anywhere to go."

"Aw, Isabella, don't be like that," he whined as he trapped me on his bed. I laid back on his bed, staring up at him. "I'll be back by three. Try getting out of the house. Maybe you could find me at school." I looked away from him, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed with disappointment. "Later, Isabella." The bedroom door closed behind him as he left. I sat up and saw his backpack on the floor. I gasped and grabbed it. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I pulled open the front door and saw him about to get in his black truck. I tried to go through the doorway but an invisible force pulled me back. I turned and saw nothing there. I had felt a hand pull me back when I had tried to leave. Someone else was living here with us. I turned and saw Zak get ready to start his truck.

"Zackary!" I yelled. He looked up and saw me. He smiled a little and saw the bag in my hands. He got out of his car and walked over to me quickly. "You forgot your bag," I told him.

"And you couldn't bring it to my truck," he inquired, testing me. I frowned and looked down at my feet.

"I can't leave," I mumbled. He put his hand under my chin and I looked up at him.

"Try again," he whispered. He backed up and watched me. I took a deep breath and tried again, but the hand pulled me back and slammed me into the black leather couch in the living room. I looked up at Zak as his eyes widened in shock.

"Just go!" I snapped at him. He hesitantly picked up his bag and left.

"Good child." The voice was raspy and came from directly in front of me, but I knew no one was there. "You mustn't leave. I can't allow you to leave my torture, ever." I slowly opened my eyes and saw a hideous face in front of me. I gasped and backed away quickly. He grabbed my arm. He had blood dripping from his face and arms. His body was cut all over and I couldn't recognize him at all. "Don't remember me?" He pulled my hair down my back forcefully. "Such a shame. Considering I raised you, tortured you, killed you."

I gasped and covered my stomach. "Father."


	3. Isabella Goes To School

Chapter Three

I pushed him away and transported myself into Zak's room and him behind his bed, tears filling my eyes. "I have to get out of here," I told myself. I looked to the open window and jumped out of it. I gasped and landed on the ground. I looked at my hands and back up at the window. I quickly ran down the street. I looked around at the corner and didn't see his truck at all. I suddenly saw a large orange bus pass by me. On its side it said _school bus_. I quickly ran after it and jumped on to the back of it. It pulled into a school parking lot and I hopped off it. I looked around for Zak. Students from the ages of 14 to 18 passed by me; some passed right through me. I shuddered and continued my search. "Zackary!" I called out. I spotted a familiar black haired boy step out of a black truck. I gasped and ran to him, but stopped when I saw two other boys his age get out with him. I slipped behind a tree and watched him with them.

"It has been too long, Zak, my man," a skinny brunette said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in like, forever," a bald boy added. Zak laughed and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"It's good to be back, guys. I'm glad I moved back here," he told them.

"Zackary," I said softly as I came up behind the truck. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard me.

"Uh, I'll meet you guys inside. I gotta lock up my truck," he said hurriedly.

"You haven't changed, have you?" the brunette stated. "You still talk to things that aren't there. I thought going away was supposed to help that."

I growled in my throat and marched up to them. "Zackary!" I snapped, standing in front of them. "Why are you ignoring me?!" I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I turned to leave but felt him reach out and grab my wrist. I looked down at the ground.

"Guys, let's move somewhere private," Zak told his friends. I slowly looked back at him. He pulled me around the side of the school as his two friends followed behind him. I pulled my arm away from him and slapped him.

"Keep your hands off of me, Zackary!" I snapped.

"Whoa, your cheek is turning red, man," the bald one said as Zak touched his cheek and looked down at me.

"What was that for," he growled at me.

"For ignoring me, you jerk!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, you're a ghost and I'm the only one able to see you," he snapped back. I pressed against the wall and looked away from him.

"You're going crazy, Zak. There's no one there," the brunette stated.

"Show them," Zak whispered to me. "Prove to them that you're here." I shook my head. He pulled out a small device from his coat pocket. He switched it on and noise blared through it. I glared at him.

"I'm not doing what you tell me to do, Zackary," I growled venomously, my voice also coming out through the device.

"Go ahead, guys. Ask her something," Zak said, happy his device worked.

"What's your name?" the bald boy asked. I scoffed.

"You first," I sneered. Zak glared at me. I sighed. "Isabella Stone."

"I'm Nick and this is Aaron," the brunette introduced. "Why are you following Zak around?" I growled and turned off the device without touching it.

"I'm not exploiting myself, Zak. We'll talk in private," I told him.

"I'll meet up with you guys after class," he told them and they left. He turned to me and trapped me against the wall. "What?" he growled in annoyance.

"There's someone else in that house," I whispered. "Someone that wants to keep me there." He placed his hand against my cheek as his friends peaked around the corner.

"Who?" he inquired.

"My father," I replied, looking away from him.

"What does he want from you?" he asked me. "Why doesn't he want you to leave?" I swallowed hard. "Isabella, you need to tell me if you want me to help."

"Because he killed me in 1692 because I was pregnant," I snapped.

"You were pregnant when you died?"

"Yes," I whispered, filled with regret. "The father was also hanged under the accusation of being a witch. We weren't allowed to be together but we still courted in secret. He was a kind man, much like you. You remind me so much of him." I took a deep breath. "The court found out that I was pregnant and allowed me to have my child before I was killed. He was such a cute baby but I wasn't even allowed to hold him. I don't even know what had happened to him."

"That's horrible," Zak breathed. "Have you seen any other ghosts since you died? Other than your father?"

"No," I sighed, sorrowfully.

"Um, I have to get to class. Stay in my truck till I come back, okay?" he asked me. I nodded a little. "Bye, Bella."


End file.
